<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>今天来听一个童话故事吧 by luoliliandhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644119">今天来听一个童话故事吧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoliliandhoney/pseuds/luoliliandhoney'>luoliliandhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AO3 Tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoliliandhoney/pseuds/luoliliandhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亲爱的孩子，今天来听一个童话故事吧。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>今天来听一个童话故事吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇文章大概是我在最愤怒的那段时间写的，现在已经完全冷静下来了，所以心情自然也有所不同。<br/>日常总想表白ao3，大概是因为她真的太值得我爱了。<br/>写于2020年3月11日，现在才从LOFTER搬运过来。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　亲爱的孩子，今天，来听一个童话故事吧。<br/>　　我来讲，你静静的听。<br/>　　在很久很久以前，有一群流浪者，他们总会被人们误解，所以，他们希望可以找到一片属于自己的栖息地。<br/>　　他们找啊找，终于在有一天，来到了一片土地，土地其实有些贫瘠了，但也零零散散的生长着一棵棵小树，虽然它们看起来很弱小的样子。<br/>　　原来这片土地，是被一位与他们有着相同处境的人发现的。那是一位勇敢的女士，她说“外边的人会停止向我们敞开大门，除非我们站起来，建立自己的园地。”<br/>　　于是，流浪者们留在了这片土地上，辛勤的耕作着，土地上的树木越来越多，甚至，还有许多美丽的鲜花在这篇土地上绽放。<br/>　　他们有时也会遇见一些新的流浪者，就像从前的他们一样，于是，他们说“来我们这里吧，这是属于我们的乐园，我们不去打扰别人，他们也不会来干涉我们。”<br/>　　于是，这片土地上的人越来越多，勤劳的人们终于将曾经贫瘠的土地变成了一片可供人栖息的森林。许多小动物们也爱在森林里玩耍。<br/>　　在这片土地的众多人中，有一个天真浪漫的小女孩，她热爱着每一棵树木，自己也浇灌着许多树木，她同样也爱美丽的花朵，她种出的花总是又大又艳丽。<br/>　　有一天，小女孩暂时离开了这片土地安全的结界，来到了其他人类生活的地方。她路过了一座花园，花园里只种着许许多多五颜六色的花朵，但是其中有一朵格外艳丽的花吸引了她的注意——那朵花是独一无二的。她想：我也要种这样一朵花。<br/>　　她去寻找这座花园里的种植者，希望他们可以给予自己一颗种子，但是花园里的人们有着近乎疯狂的占有欲，他们拒绝了女孩的要求，并将女孩赶出了花园。女孩很伤心：我只是喜欢那朵花呀。<br/>　　在她准备离开时，一位心善的园丁给了她一粒种子，对她说：快走吧，不要再来这里了。<br/>　　女孩带着那粒种子回到了森林里，将它种在了土地里，期待着它慢慢发芽，生长成为一朵美丽的花。<br/>　　那朵花长出来了，比她原本在花园里看到的那朵更加美丽。森林里许多同样喜欢花的人们围在这朵花的旁边，对小女孩说：真漂亮。<br/>　　他们都说：真漂亮。<br/>　　那朵花就这样，一直静静的呆在森林里，呆在这片属于他们的土地上。<br/>　　可是有一天，有一群人闯进了这片土地，他们看到了那朵花，于是他们愤怒了，他们大骂着，将那朵花连根拔起。<br/>　　小女孩很伤心，想要过去制止他们，却被他们再次赶走——原来他们就是那座花园里的人。<br/>　　他们说：你们这群无知的人，根本不明白那朵花的好，又凭什么种花？这是对我们的神圣的花朵的玷污。<br/>　　但是，仅仅是拔掉了小女孩的花，赶走了赶走了所有的种花者，他们还觉得远远不够。他们想：这群愚蠢的人，凭什么来沾染我们的东西呢？<br/>　　于是，他们放了一把火，烧掉了整片森林。<br/>　　可是他们却忘了，这片森林里许许多多其他的人，并没有关注过那一朵花。他们只是兢兢业业地种植着自己的树木，甚至都未曾听说过那朵花的存在。<br/>　　可是现在，这些勤劳的人们种下的每一棵树，每一朵花，每一丛草，都被熊熊燃烧的大火焚尽了。<br/>　　他们很愤怒，他们辛辛苦苦创造的属于自己的栖息地，就这样付之一炬了。<br/>　　而那座花园的人们，依然在窃喜，还在为自己所做的英雄的壮举鼓掌欢呼呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>